Usuario discusión:Mudkip Andrés
Bienvenido!!!!! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:41 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Solo queria decirte que invites a tus amigos de otras wikis a que se unan,si no tienes en otras invita a gente desconocida para ti y ya esta,necesitamos mas gente... ARRIBA EL EJERCITO DE POKEFANON¡¡¡¡¡¡ Elglaceoncreciente. 20:32 7 oct 2011 (UTC) MudkAndre Eso fue una abrevación XD. A lo que iba ¿puedo salir? tengo un OC y un equipo Archivo:Patrick_MM.pngArchivo:Abra_mini.gifArchivo:Wooper_mini.gifArchivo:Magby_mini-1-.gif Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 20:07 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Amigos Claro que Si¡¡¡ Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 13:56 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Aqui tienes!!!!!! Toma,el pokemon que adoptaste,espero que le des cariño bla,bla,bla..... Archivo:Aquadragon.png No me abraces,mejor quitate porque........ESTOY LOCAAAAA!!!!!!! Toma tu...... DarkGiraSelia :D : Archivo:DarkGiraSelia.jpg No me abraces,mejor vete porque............ESTOY LOCAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:23 18 oct 2011 (UTC) Tu poke Aqui está Archivo:Mudkip_NB.pngMacho evoluciona a las 235 ediciones y otra vez a las 300. Claro Que quiero ser tu amigo, ponme a Pansage PD: Soy El Maestro del Suspense 20:23 18 oct 2011 (UTC) Huevo Aqui lo tienes Archivo:Huevo_de_Eevee.pngSerá hembra se abrirá a las 250 ediciones y evolucionará a lo que tu quieras a las 269 ediciones. Gracias de parte de la Guarderia Kinder Pokémon Aqui los tienes Archivo:Yamask.pngMacho evolucionará a las 250 ediciones. Archivo:Minun_NB.gifHembra. Gracias de parte de la Guarderia Kinder. Amistad..........OK!!!!!! A mi ponme a oshawott o a minccino,a ti,dejame adivinar ummm..........................¿a mudkip? No me abraces,mejor vete porque............ESTOY LOCAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:04 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Tu región Aquí tienes el mapa. Te explicaré unos retoques: Lesia *He puesto varias vías de tren porque se conectan rutas o ciudades entre estaciones de tren. Te he puesto dos aldeas que se conectan entre trenes. Podrías llamar Pueblo Fero y Pueblo Caril en honor a que fundaron ambos pueblos, solo si quieres. *He aglomerado varias montañas (las de color gris) en el centro de la región. Puedes llamar a estas Cordillera Luna porque tiene esta forma. *En la zona helada he puesto también otro grupo de montañas. A estas las puedes llamar Cordillera Helada. *La isla de abajo le he puesto nubes. Podría llamarse Isla Relámpago y Monte Tormenta. *Hay un túnel que conecta parte de una ruta con otra. Te lo digo para que no te asustes porque si hay camino. Eso es todo. Los nombres son opcionales, puedes ponerlos o ponerles los que tu quieras. Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 20:11 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Ok Te pongo a Mudkip, ponme a Snivy. Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 20:23 19 oct 2011 (UTC) fabricas mewto toma tu pedido,Archivo:Mewto_forma_charizard.png y si no te gusta te devolvemos el dinero por cierto quieres ser mi amigo? Archivo:Mewto armado.pngLa armadura nunca se rompeArchivo:Mewto armado.png 14:03 21 oct 2011 (UTC) 3Dcube No es que me importe, pero se parece mucho a mi TridiboxArchivo:Tridibox_sprite.png. Ya que estamos, te lo regalo =D Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 14:07 25 oct 2011 (UTC) Sprites Archivo:Andrés_Sprite.gif Aqui está Delcatty22 19:20 25 oct 2011 (UTC) No importa Vale, seamos amigos =D Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 21:00 25 oct 2011 (UTC) Ponme a Archivo:Patrick_MM.png Archivo:Patrick.pngArchivo:Patrick_VS.pngPatrick con Archivo:Kadabra_NB.pngArchivo:Quagsire_NB-1-.pngArchivo:Magmar_NB.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 18:44 27 oct 2011 (UTC) En tu serie ...¿o es que no tienes serie?Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 18:48 27 oct 2011 (UTC) En PVS (puedo ser un líder de gimnasio o un entrenado)Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 19:02 27 oct 2011 (UTC) ¿Cuando....... salgo en Pokemon Aventura Infinita? Oshawott&minccino para servirte,pero no te pases XD 21:09 28 oct 2011 (UTC) ten Archivo:Postal_happy_halloween.png Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 09:42 31 oct 2011 (UTC) hola hola me gustaria ser tu wikiamigo que pokemon te pongo a mi al mm de sonicArchivo:2010010115474!Sonic standing.gifYo soy sonic y yo hago petar todo mira mi serieArchivo:Super sonic.1.gif 17:13 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Unete a mi serie Unete a mi serie porfavor el link es este: http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Perla_Brillante_y_Diamante_Oscuro_Inscripciones Unete porfavor! Plantillas Pues la verdad no se mucho de codigo wiki, normalmente cojo las plantillas de wikidex y les cambio algunas cosas. Quien si sabe de codigo wiki es Alux, el podra ayudarte Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:30 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Toma Archivo:Baseed_sprite_2.pngEs Baseed. Delcatty22 20:44 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias!!!! Gracias por decirme feliz cumpleaño ;) Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:35 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Qué bien! Que bien está el sprite de Jareck, también me gusta mucho xD Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 22:32 20 nov 2011 (UTC) inscrip para las inscripciones de la serie dame los pokes version GIF NB GotrunksMegaGuerrero 18:21 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Pues.... No se como explicartelo.Archivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif¡El editor mas divertido! Dejame un mensaje lee mi saga visita mi región y mira mis fakemonArchivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif 22:23 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Mudkip Andres queria decirte dos cosas #En mi Pokemon Aventura Milenaria/Inscripciones debes tener 10 pkmn en tu equipo #¿Somos amigos? Att:Juan¿Tienes dudas? RE:Ok Ponme a Snivy Att:Juan¿Alguna duda? TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU No borres la categoria de mantenimiento de tus personajes,estan incompletisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisissisisisisisisimos y de momento se tiene que quedar asi,vuelve a ponerla.Elglaceoncreciente. 14:58 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Necesito ayuda y no encuentro alguien mejor Porfavor,ayudame en la Aster dex,te llevaras la mitad del copyright y un Mudkip especial,miralo.Archivo:Mudkip_de_oro,cola_de_plata_y_mejillas_de_bronce.png Elglaceoncreciente. 12:40 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Sencillo Pones de nombre al artículo Plantilla:Nombre y editas ese artículo. Después con solo poner te saldrá la plantilla automáticamente. Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 16:26 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Los pokemon que quiero que hagas Hazme uno de tipo siniestro/lucha y su evo,ademas mejorame un poco el mapa pero sin quitar la descripcion de cada lugar.Los lugares que pongas ponles al lado la descripcion.Elglaceoncreciente. 18:49 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Porfi Tambien mejorame el tipo alien.Elglaceoncreciente. 12:36 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Ahora Pon los pokemon en la pokedex con el numero y hazles el articulo.Elglaceoncreciente. 18:17 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Pon el tipo alien mejorado en su articulo Eso.Elglaceoncreciente. 11:23 3 ene 2012 (UTC) vale... pero de que pokemons elijoPsychic-boss70 14:28 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Pues me gustarian spirikid,evrat,icy,poryfail,stoxwing que evolucione y dramberPsychic-boss70 22:39 4 ene 2012 (UTC) OK SERE tu amigo a mi ponme a dialga por cierto disculpas por tardar es que estube liado u.uPsychic-boss70 16:40 13 ene 2012 (UTC) vale mudkip seras deportista pokemon y si seremos amigo puedo salir en tu serie los pokemon que tu quieras siempre que este en el equipo bueno Gran deoxis 10:12 21 ene 2012 (UTC) hola me gustaria salir en tu serie ya me he inscrito y la pregunta es: saldre? Archivo:chn.pngHola quieres conocerme?entraArchivo:gyu.pngme quieres hablar?entra!!!!Archivo:dhg.png 21:58 23 ene 2012 (UTC) fuente A mi me paso lo mismo ayer (aunque no la uso mucho) pero creo que ya se arreglo. La proxima vez te aconsejo que lo pongas tu queja en alguna parte de wikia central, a la que puedes acceder haciendo clic en "wikia" en lo mas arriba de todo. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:43 2 feb 2012 (UTC) COMO SE TE A OCURRIDO MANDAR A LA MIERDA TODA MI PAGINA DE USUARIOPOJETGÑLDSktgÇÑH`´LEGS`´LrtY`+TY`+ERY`+RU`+LUO5YP`ESTOY HASTA EL C_ÑO DE HAGAN ASI QUE TU NO EMPIECES HIJO DE.............